Back (sequel I Know)
by Binomi24
Summary: [ch 4 up] setelah kehilangan sehun, chanyeol akhirnya menemukan adiknya lagi. tapi bagaimana jika di hati adiknya sekarang bukan hanya untuk dia saja? apa sehun lebih memilih untuk bersama chanyeol atau jongin? BL! CHANHUN or KAIHUN ? INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

BACK

.

.

CHANHUN KAIHUN!

.

.

BL!

.

.

GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA. SELESAI

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

"sehuniee~ tolong bawakan ini ke meja 7"

"ah ne"

Kaki ringkih itu berlari menggapai bar. Menerima beberapa minuman dan mengantarnya ke meja bernomor 7 "silahkan nikmati" ucap sehun sopan

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi di bar. Dia mengatur nafasnya secara teratur. Setelah melepaskan diri dari hyungnya. Segalanya serba susah. Dari tempat tinggal sampai hanya untuk makan saja

"sehun?"

"ah! Ne?" tubuh itu langsung bangkit dan segera hormat. Bosnya datang

"kalau kau kelelahan. Kau bisa istirahat di ruang istirahat sementara"

Kim jongin. Pertemuan sehun dengan dia sangat aneh memang. Sehun yang awalnya berjalan gontai tidak jelas dipinggir jalan tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan jongin. Jongin dengan santai menawarkan pekerjaan pada sehun. Oh! Tentu saja tidak sampai di situ. Sehun di bawa ke apartemennya. Bahkan makan minum sehun, dia yang tanggung

Seorang kim jongin, pemilik club yang cukup terkenal tentu saja melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa dasar. Jatuh cinta. Gila bukan? Hanya dengan bertubrukan bahu dengan seorang namja manis, orientasi seksualnya berubah.

Sebut saja soojung. Dia mantan pacar jongin. Mereka berpacaran karena perjodohan dari agensi. Yaps. Dulunya jongin adalah seorang actor. Makanya, saat dia membangun club, club itu langsung terkenal karena pemiliknya adalah kim jongin

Soojung anak yang dingin tapi hangat di dalam. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dia. Dia cantik. Tapi bagaimana, jongin memang tidak mencintainya. Dari awal semua skandal kencan mereka adalah settingan.

"jongin, aku pusing" hanya sehun. Ya. Hanya sehun yang dapat memanggil kim jongin dengan sebutan 'jongin'. Semua karyawan memanggil jongin dengan bos kim. Kecuali sehun tentunya

"kita pulang, ayo. Lagipula, aku sudah ingin pulang juga" jongin menarik pergi sehun dari situ

BACK

"ugh~"

"chanyeol? Kau sudah sadar?" lelaki tampan yang sudah 30 menit berbaring di tempat tidur nyamannya itu bangun dengan perlahan

"apa aku pingsan lagi?"

"i-iya, yeol" chanyeol mendudukkan badannya dan menerima segelas air mineral dari seseorang yang merawatnya selama 'dia' menghilang

"terima kasih kyungsoo"

"iya, sama sama yeol"

Keduanya terdiam.

Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka mulut.

"yeol?" chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya "hn?"

"apa ini semua karena..sehun lagi?" tanya kyungsoo dengan hati-hati

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Sudah 5 bulan sejak adiknya menghilang dan dia menjadi kalut seperti ini. dia dan kyungsoo sudah putus. Untung saja kyungsoo menerima dengan lapang dada dan mereka sekarang berteman.

Bagi kyungsoo sendiri, melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini, dia juga ikutan sedih. Orang yang dicintai? Jujur saja. Dia masih menyukai chanyeol. Salah dia memang dulu menyakiti sehun. Memberitahu sehun kemana ia dan chanyeol pergi. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeolnya.

"kita cari sehun, ya?" kyungsoo lagi lagi berhati-hati untuk menanyakan itu. bisa saja chanyeol menjadi emosi hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana ini.

Tapi chanyeol mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera mengambil jaket chanyeol. "ayo yeol"

"baiklah"

BACK

"sehun, mau itu?" tunjuk jongin ke arah stand ice cream

"boleh saja" jongin merasa hangat melihat senyum sehun

Sekarang mereka berada di festival tahunan pusat kota. Sangat ramai. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai. Dia hanya ingin menemani jongin

"jong a-akhh! Siapa ka-" ucapan sehun terhenti melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar barusan. "chanyeol hyung?"

Sehun takut. Dia takut bertemu chanyeol dan kembali kesepian. "sehunie..siapa dia?" sehun kembali melihan kearah jongin

"dia hyungku" gumam sehun

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah jongin. Apa dia pacar sehun? Dia siapa sehun sebenarnya? Semua pertanyaan muncul di kepala chanyeol

"sehun, ayo kita pulang. Aku minta maaf" sehun menggeleng pelan

Tidak

Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan jongin begitu saja "ayo pulang!" chanyeol menjadi kasar

BUGH

"apa masalahmu dengannya, huh?" semua orang kini menatap kearah jongin dan chanyeol. Sehun hanya menunduk malu. Ia tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian

"kau ini siapa dia?!"

"aku pacarnya!"

DEG

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak percaya. Dia yakin, sehun masih mencintainya. "kau pikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu, hm?"

Sambil menyeka darah di pinggir bibirnya, chanyeol berdiri lagi dan mendekat kearah sehun "ayo pulang hun!"

"jangan paksa dia" jongin kembali menarik sehun ke belakang badannya. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain

"lebih baik seperti ini saja, sehun kau pilih pulang denganku atau tinggal bersama dia?" ucap chanyeol percaya diri. Chanyeo sangat yakin kalau sehun akan memilihnya

Sehun diam. Ia merasa bingung sekarang. Memang iya kalau sehun masih mencintai chanyeol. Tapi bukan berarti sehun harus meninggalkan jongin.

"a-aku ingin dengan jongin" jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya "see?"

Chanyeol tidak percaya ini "ayo sehun, kita pulang saja" jongin langsung menarik sehun pergi. Tidak. Chanyeol sudah kehilangan sehun untuk 5 bulan. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sehunnya lagi

Haha. Kalau tidak bisa mengambil sehun secara halus, ia akan bertindak kasar

Chanyeol gila memang. Psikologis dia terganggu karena ditinggal sehun. Ia terkadang menjadi emosional tidak jelas. Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran amarahnya selama ini

Jongin menatap sehun yang dari tadi hanya menatap ke luar jendela "kutebak" jongin diam sejenak

"kau masih memikirkan yang tadi"

Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada hyungnya. Jujur, ia merindukan si telinga panjang itu. dia hanya takut. Dia takut di kecewakan lagi.

"kalau kau ingin kembali pada hyungmu, itu tidak apa hun" ucap jongin lembut

Sehun menggeleng "aku ..takut dengannya"

"baiklah, ayo makan siang" sehun mengikuti jongin ke dapur

TING TONG

"aku saja yang buka" ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan "si-mmpt"

Jongin memakan sandwichnya dengan pelan. Ia menunggu sehun. Ngomong ngomong, sehunnya lama sekali. Emang siapa yang datang? "hun?"

Jongin semakin dekat dengan pintu depan "sehunie?"

DEG

"se-sehunie?! Kau dimana?!"

Sehun menghilang.

BACK

"kau indah, hun" jarinya yang kasar menelusuri wajah di hadapannya sekarang. Melewati hidung, bibir lalu dagunya. Sangat indah, pikir chanyeol

"setelah ini. aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, hun. Tidak akan" pria itu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan untuk hunie nya

Mata indah tersebut perlahan terbuka. Membiasakan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia merasa asing sekaligus tidak asing di tempat ini. ini bukan tempat asing memang tapi ia biasanya tidak tidur di kamar ini. apa ini kamar jongin?

"jongin?" sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia masih setengah sadar. Tunggu dulu. Kamar jongin sama dengan kamar miliknya juga. Karena selama ini ia dan jongin tidur sekamar

"jongin?!" pekik sehun

BRAKK

Pintu itu terbuka lebar "sehunie? Ada apa?"

"kau bukan jongin…"

Sepertinya sehun masih dalam pengaruh obat bius tadi "aku chanyeol, hun. Bukan jongin"

"C-cha-yeol hyung?"

"huft- akhirnya kau mengingatku"

BACK

"i-iya, setelah menerima tamu, tiba tiba dia menghilang begitu saja" jongin kalut. Benar-benar kalut. Yang benar saja. Jika selama ini sehun menganggap ia yang bergantung hidup pada jongin, tapi bagi jongin tidak. Jonginlah yang bergantung pada sehun. Seperti sekarang, jongin sangat kalut hanya karena sehun hilang

"tenangkan dirimu jong. Ki-"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?!"

"JONG! Tenang dulu. Ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau emosi seperti ini"

Akhirnya dia tenang. Yixing-sepupu jongin- membasahi bibirnya. Kasus ini berat karena tidak ada jejak apa apa dari hilangnya sehun. Bentar. "apa sehun di culik?"

"gzzz.. tentu saja hyung!" seru jongin frustasi. Aish, kemana saja hyungnya ini? bagaimana orang selemot dia bisa ikut kepolisian

"oh-oke sekarang begini" ucap yixing serius "kita hubungi nomor sehun"

Jongin lagi lagi menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan menunjukkan ponsel sehun yang ada di genggamannya. Yixing gelagapan "oh oke" cengir yixing

Yixing berdiri dari posisinya "baiklah, aku akan menelusuri kasus ini dengan teman-"

"itu lebih baik" potong jongin

"yasudah, aku pergi dulu jong. Ingat, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh" jongin hanya menggangguk. Dia bisa gila tanpa sehun sekarang

BACK

Sehun dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan tidak selera. 'apa chanyeol hyung menculikku?' 'tapi untuk apa?' semua pertanyaan muncul di otak sehun

"kau memikirkan apa?" pertanyaan chanyeol mengagetkan sehun

"aku..aku…"

"apapun itu. kau akan baik baik saja denganku" final chanyeol

Sehun menghela nafasnya 'lalu bagaimana dengan jongin?' pikir sehun. sehun sudah banyak merepotkan jongin, mulai dari makan, pakaian, tempat tinggal, 5 bulan ini jongin yang menanggung semuanya. Dia sangat merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan jongin begitu saja

"chan hyung.."

"yes, sweetie" wajah sehun langsung memerah. Apa apaan dia? Sweetie? "jong-jongin"

"stop" ucap chanyeol "kenapa kau masih memikirkannya? Ah..iya, dia kan pacarmu?" lanjut chanyeol.

"bukan begitu, hyung"

"lalu? Berhenti membicarakan dia. Mari kita mulai dari awal. Kau. Aku. Hubungan kita. Menikah. Punya anak dan hidup bahagia"

Itu terdengar sangat terencana memang. Terlihat seperti happy ending. Sehun juga ingin melakukan apa yang hyungnya katakan. Tapi rasa bersalahnya terhadap jongin mendominasinya saat ini.

"berikan aku waktu untuk bertemu jongin"

"lalu dia akan membawamu dan aku akan kehilanganmu lagi? Tidak"

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jongin begitu saja. Mengertilah hyung" sehun terus memberikan tatapan memohon. Chanyeol tentunya tidak tahan itu. tapi ia tidak mau sehunnya di ambil

"baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh lagi tinggal bersama dia" sehun menggangguk

Mereka terdiam

"hun?"

"hm?" jawab sehun pendek

"mau jalan jalan?"

"bukannya kau takut aku bertemu jongin? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu jongin?" sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah

"sekalipun kita bertemu dengannya. Aku akan membunuh dia jika ia menyentuhmu"

"berlebihan" sehun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya

BACK

"hyuuunggg" ia mendekati hyungnya yang sedang fokus bermain game di ponselnya

"iya sayang?" sehun memutar bola matanya. "aku mau belanja dulu ne"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar "apa?"

"bisa saja jongin menemukanmu" lanjut chanyeol

"hyungg.. aku bukan buronan"

"kenyataannya kau memang buronan jongin sekarang" ucap chanyeol sambil melanjutkan bermain game di ponselnya

"lagi pula aku belanja di dekat apartemen kok. Rumah jongin kan jauh dari apartemenmu"

Chanyeol melihat sehun sebentar "baiklah" Sehun bergumam 'terima kasih' dan segera keluar dari apartemen chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan sehun terus bernyanyi lagu favoritenya. Melihat sekitar dan mengkritiki hal yang terjadi di jalanan.

Closed

Sehun tidak percaya membaca tulisan yang ada di depan pintu market langganannya "kenapa tutup?" sehun berpikir lagi "ah! Ini kan minggu. Cari tempat lain saja"

Sepertinya sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya jika pergi terlalu jauh. Sekarang sehun mirip anak umur 5 tahun yang harus di lindungi dan tidak boleh main terlalu jauh

Ia berhenti di salah satu market yang lebih besar dari market langganannya. Memang sedikit agak jauh tapi sehun pikir ia tidak akan menyesal karena di market ini kelihatannya lebih lengkap.

Hal pertama yang sehun pikir saat memasuki market itu- "wah..besar sekali" sangat lucu

Sehun memilih semua barang dari yang sangat di perlukan sampai yang tidak terlalu penting. Toh selagi ia pakai uang hyungnya, beli banyak keperluan tidak masalah, pikirnya. Sehun kembali menelusuri market itu lebih dalam dan menambah barang barang ke keranjangnya

"sehun?" sehun menoleh. Jongin?

DEG

Jongin memeluk sehun sangat erat. Ia merindukan sehunnya. Baru beberapa jam di tinggal rasanya ingin mati saja. "kau kemana saja?" bisik jongin yang masih memeluk sehun

"aku..a-aku.." jujur atau tidak? Sehun harus memilih salah satu dari itu. jika jujur, jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan chanyeol, yaitu membawa paksa sehun ke apartemennya. Jika tidak jujur, ia tetap akan di paksa-.-

"chanyeol membawamu?" sehun membelakkan mata

"b-bagaimana kau tau?"

"sepupuku yang bilang. Ia dari kepolisisan"

Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dengan jongin "kau tidak bermaksud membawa chanyeol hyung ke kantor polisi kan?"

Sakit. Kenapa sehunnya membela chanyeol? Oh tentu saja, itu kan hyung dia. Keep positive thinking, jong.. rapal jongin dalam hati

"sehun, ini saatnya. Ayo kita pulang" jongin menarik tangan sehun tapi segera ditepis sehun "a-aku tidak mau lari lagi jong"

"sehun, ayolah…" sehun merasa bersalah melihat tatapan jongin. Ia menunduk "maaf aku tidak bisa jong. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini"

Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi segera di cegah jongin "bagaimana kalau kita hari ini jalan jalan? Kau mau kan?"

"baiklah" putus sehun. sehun juga tidak ingin di cap tidak tau terima kasih. Seenggaknya dengan jalan jalan, dia bisa membayar semua yang jongin lakukan untuknya walaupun sama sekali tidaklah cukup kalau hanya di bayar dengan jalan jalan

Sehun melunak. Jongin membawakan semua belanjaan sehun ke mobil "aku merindukanmu, sungguh" sehun hanya membalas pernyataan jongin dengan senyuman. Ia juga sebenarnya. Jongin membawa sehun ke taman kota.

Tempat yang sering sehun kunjungi bersama jongin saat lari pagi. Sehun turun dari mobil dan mendekati pohon tempat dimana ia dan jongin sering berduaan. Sementara jongin membeli beberapa roti dan minuman

"ini"

"terima kasih" balas sehun

DRRTT DRRTT

"sehun. ponselmu?" sehun hanya tersenyum. Sehun mengatakan kalau ponsel yang ia pegang adalah ponsel hyungnya. Hyungnya memiliki 2 ponsel dan yang satu sementara untuk sehun

"ya halo?"

"…"

"ne? chanyeol hyung bunuh diri?!"

TBC

Absurd bgt sumpah. Gaje  
sebenernya binomi masih bingung mau pairing siapa disini, chanhun atau kaihun?  
tapi kan ini sequel dari chanhun tapi kaihun leh ugha/?

oiya review ne~


	2. Chapter 2

BACK

.

CHANHUN KAIHUN!

BL!

.

.

GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA. SELESAI

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Mata sehun bertemu dengan sosok mungil kyungsoo. Sehun tampak bergitu tergesa-gesa "m-mana chanyeol hyung"

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menatap mata sehun dengan dalam. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa kyungsoo terdiam tapi kemudian ia melihat ke arah ruangan di belakang kyungsoo

 _Tidak mungkin.._

"kyungsoo ya! Jelaskan. Chanyeol hyung tidak apa apa kan?" sehun frustasi. Kyungsoo masih sama. Menatap sehun dengan dalam

"aku meninggalkannya di kamar mandi" mulai kyungsoo

"aku ingin kedapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam tapi dia tidak keluar dari kamar mandi selama 2 jam" kyungsoo kembali terdiam. Disana tidak hanya ada sehun tapi juga jongin

Jongin berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan. Mereka berlebihan. Jongin sangat benci hal yang berlebihan apalagi hanya untuk menarik simpati dari sehunnya

"aku kembali dan hanya menemukan dia pingsan dengan pergelangan tangan ber-"

"dokter…" sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya kearah lelaki berjas putih yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan di depan sehun

.

.

"dia baik baik saja. Dia hanya kekurangan banyak darah dan mungkin mentalnya sedikit terganggu-" dokter tersebut membuka lembaran demi lembaran di tangannya "di catatanku, park chanyeol memang sedikit mengalami kegangguan mental. Belakangan ini sudah agak baikan tapi kambuh lagi. Ini biasa terjadi"

Sehun mendengarnya dengan seksama. Gangguan mental? Iya baru tau hyungnya mengalami hal seperti itu. yang ia tau hyungnya sangat kuat. Bahkan jarang sakit tidak seperti dia- "apakah ada hal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan lamunan sehun

Kyungsoo terdiam dan sedikit melirik sehun setelah itu ia membuka suara "saya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi apakah faktor kehilangan sesuatu sangat membuatnya depresi hingga penyakitnya kambuh?" tanya kyungsoo hati hati

Dokter itu mengangguk. Berarti benar. Karena pria itu.

Dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan keempat insan di dalam ruangan dengan keheningan mereka "dengar sehun?" desis kyungsoo.

"ini semua karena mu!" nada bicara kyungsoo meninggi. Sehun kaget. Ia menampilakan wajah –tak berdosa-nya "kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja" jongin membawa sehun kebelakang badannya

"bahkan dia tidak tau jika si jangkung bodoh itu memiliki penyakit mental" lanjut jongin. Kyungsso menatap sehun dengan benci. Dia sudah mengambil chanyeolnya dan sekarang menyakiti chanyeolnya?

Sehun menunduk ketakutan. Ia mendudukkan badannya di sofa ruangan itu. apa benar ini salahnya? Tapi kenapa bisa? Jongin tidak tega melihat sehun seperti itu. jongin memeluk sehun dengan erat dan berbisik 'aku disini'

Lelaki mungil di ruangan itu bahkan jengah melihat sehun dan jongin. Apa tidak cukup sehun dengan jongin saja? Apa harus ia menyingkirkan sehun?

Tangan pucat itu perlahan bergerak dan tidak ada yang mengetahui itu. chanyeol mendengar semuanya. Sedari tadi apa yang dokter dan mereka bicarakan sampai sekarang ia mendengarnya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh kyungsoo jika ia bangun nanti

Seenaknya saja ia menyalahkan sehun. sehunnya pasti ketakutan sekarang. Untung chanyeol tidak tau kalau sekarang adik kesayangannya sedang di peluk mahluk tan bernama jongin. Matanya masih tertutup rapat

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo sudah pulang meninggalkan sehun yang duduk di bangku sebelah ranjang chanyeol "hyung…." Sehun terdiam sejenak

"mengapa kau yang menyiksa ku?" perlahan airmata itu turun "aku salah apa sampai kau seperti ini?" sehun kembali menunduk

"kau gagal menjalani hidup bersama kyungsoo karena aku dan sekarang kau berbaring disini karena aku?" ia kalut. Bahkan tangisannya terdengar sampai keluar

 _'tidak sehun. kau tidak salah'_

"aku memang bodoh. Aku memang sial. Aku seharusnya tetap bersama jongin agar kau tidak sial hyung" tangan pucat itu mengelus pipi hyungnya dengan sayang. Bahkan sangat lembut.

 _'kau tidak membawa sial. Aku mohon, tetap bersama ku dan jauhi jongin itu. jangan menangis, sayang…'_

Dahi chanyeol mengkerut mendengar semua erangan keluh kesah sehun. ia ingin bangun. Sangat ingin. Tapi semua badannya seakan akan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan elu tangisan adiknya

Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan menyiapkan air dari kamar mandi. Ia kembali dengan air di dalam gayung lalu di letakkan di meja dekat ranjang chanyeol. Dengan handuk dari rumah sakit, ia perlahan membersihkan tangan chanyeol dengan air

"hyung.. dengar. Walaupun kau sedang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Kau harus tetap bersih mengerti?"

 _'mengerti, sayang…'_ chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Sehun menceritakan semua hal yang menarik ke chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia sangat yakin kalau chanyeol mendengar "hyung, kau tau baekhyun? Ia menyebalkan seperti dirimu. Tapi aku tidak membencinya-" dan terus berlanjut

.

.

.

Senyum manis sedari tadi terus terpatri di bibir jongin. Hari ini dia membawa banyak apel dan jeruk untuk chanyeol, ah! Tidak. Tapi untuk sehunnya. Karena memang sehun sangat menyukai apel dan jeruk walaupun coklat tetap no.1 di menu snack favorite sehun

Jongin terlihan dalam mood yang baik. Ia menyapa semua staff rumah sakit.

Kriett

"jongin…" jongin tersenyum melihat sehun

"aku membawakan banyak apel" ia melangkah ke meja dekat sofa dan meletakkan bingkisan buah buahan yang ia bawa disana. "apakah dia belum sadar?"

Sehun menggeleng "aku hanya heran. Dia..hanya luka di lengannya tapi ia seperti baru saja di tabrak mobil. Ia tidak bangun bangun" ujar sehun sedih

Jongin mendekati sehun dan memelukknya dengan erat. Kembali mengatakan 'aku disini'. Sebenarnya itu seperti peringatan bahwa jonginlah yang akan selalu melindungi sehun, bukan chanyeol

Chanyeol terbangun tapi masih memejamkan mata. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk sehunnya tapi jongin datang dan merusak semuanya.

"eungh…" erang chanyeol dengan sengaja untuk mengalihkan perhatian sehun

Dan berhasil

"hyung!" sehun segera berdiri "dokterr! Dokter!" teriak sehun. dokter yang menangani chanyeol langsung datang "dia sudah sadar" sehun berucap dengan terbata. Ia gugup

Dokter mengecek keadaan chanyeol. Ada satu lelaki yang dari tadi berdiri di sudut kamar. Tidak berniat menganggu orang yang dicintainya. Jongin. Ia kesal kenapa chanyeol harus bangun

"s-sehun"

"iya hyung, aku disini" cih seharusnya sehun mengucapkan itu padaku bukan pada jangkung berpenyakitan itu, pikir jongin

Jongin berjanji akan melakukan apapun asalkan sehunnya kembali padanya. Apapun. Termasuk menyingkirkan chanyeol

.

.

Lelaki mungil itu datang. Kyungsoo membawa sebuket bunga. Ruangan sepi ketika ia masuk. Dan bagian terpentingnya adalah tidak ada sehun. kyungsoo menyusun bunga yang ia bawa ke vas dekat jendela

"kau baikan?"

"seperti yang kau lihat"

Mereka melanjutkan dengan berbicara ringan. Chanyeol banyak tertawa. Kyungsoo senang. Tapi entah karena atmosfir apa, suasana menjadi hening

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo sangat dalam begitu juga sebaliknya. Ciuman lembut tak terelakkan. Di saat yang sama, seseorang menahan sakit disana. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kencang agar isakannya tidak terdengar

BRAKK

Suara menganggu sesuatu yang jatuh menyadarkan chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Mereka menatap ke arah sumber suara dan mereka sama kagetnya

Disana sehun berdiri dengan air mata banyak dengan kakinya yang penuh makanan tumpah dari kantin rumah sakit. Chanyeol kaku. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang

Jongin yang di sebelah sehun tersenyum licik "kau sialan!" teriak jongin dan menarik sehun dari sana

Kepala chanyeol seakan di timpa 100kg karung beras sangat berat dan sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh. "ini karena mu!" chanyeol menampar kyungsooo

"kau memang sialan! Pergi!" ia mendorong kyungsoo dengan keras dan berteriak tidak jelas

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia tidak suka chanyeolnya seperti ini. kenapa penyakit sialan itu harus ada di tubuh chanyeol. Dengan berat hati kyungsoo pergi berpapasan dengan dokter dan suster yang masuk ke kamar chanyeol untuk mendiamkan chanyeol

.

.

.

Suara burung merpati sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi sehun. sehun sebenarnya sangat menyukai bunyi bunyi alam seperti suara hujan atau burung, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau jongin seudah di sampingnya

"ini, minum dulu" perlahan sehun menoleh kearah jongin. Jongin terkejut melihat sirat mata sehun. sudah 5 bulan mata sedih itu tidak di perlihatkan.

Selama ini sehun menjadi pemuda yang ceria walaupun tidak hyper active seperti baekhyun. Sehun menjadi pendiam hanya karena 2 hal, marah dan sedih. Selain itu tidak ada.

Sehun menerima minuman botol dari jongin. Gumaman 'terima kasih' masih jongin dengar walaupun sehun berucap sangat pelan. Melihat kejadian ini, jongin semakin bergairah untuk merebut sehun.

Banyak yang bilang, orang yang sedang tidak fokus sering sekali mudah di kendalikan. Termasuk sehun. jongin berhasil mengajak sehun ke aprtemennya. Entah mantra apa yang jongin katakan tapi cukup berpengaruh terhadap sehun.

Sehun masuk ke apartemen jongin dengan wajah yang masih datar. Sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Mengapa ia selalu disiksa batin oleh hyungnya? Apa dengan menjauhi hyungnya semua akan menjadi lebih baik? Benar.

"jongin"

Jongin menoleh "ya?"

Sehun gelisah. Ia masih ragu ragu tapi- "bawa aku jauh dari chan hyung. Mohon" dan jongin tersenyum

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali terbangun tanpa ada siapa siapa, tanpa dokter, suster, kyungsoo, jongin dan..sehun? "sehunie" suara serak mendominasi sekarang

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan masih tidak menemukan sehun "mungkin sehun di kamar mandi" apa dia lupa? Sepertinya dia memang lupa

Lelaki jangkung itu masih menunggu adik tersayangnya tapi sudah 3 jam ia menunggu. Chanyeol mulai gelisah dan ingatannya berputar.

Dia ingat

"sehun…" air matanya menetes. Ia menyesal mencium kyungsoo. Saat itu chanyeol kalap. Ia kembali terngat masa lalunya dengan kyungsoo lalu menciumnya. Sekarang apa dia harus mencari sehunnya lagi?

Chanyeol bangun. Ia berdiri dengan sisa kekuatannya. Kabur dari rumah sakit adalah satu satunya jalan agar dia bisa bebas. Ia masih ingat kalau dia belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini karena penyakit mental sialannya

Ia sudah melewati taman dan menuju pintu gerbang. Ada satpam di sana. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Tidak bagus jika ia memakai baju pasien melewati satpam itu.

"tuan, boleh aku pinjam jaketmu? Susterku entah kemana dan aku kedinginan" chanyeol memulai aktingnya dan menapilkan wajah kedinginan, apalagi didukung rona wajahnya yang memang pucat

Orang tersebut tidak segan segan memberi chanyeol jaket. Ia tersenyum bangga dan melewati satpam tersebut. Sekarang masalahnya, sehun dimana?

.

.

.

Ia kembali kerumahnya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu, orang yang di cintainya disini dan manja manjaan dengannya. Tapi semua itu musnah. Kenapa ia harus punya penyakit ini. kalau saja tadi ia tidak kumat, mungkin sehun sudah kembali kerumah ini dari pertemuannya dengan jongin. Kalau saja ia tidak mencium kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang ia sedang duduk di kasur kamar rumah sakit dan di suapi makanan oleh sehun dengan perlahan-

Tapi semua terlambat dan selalu terlambat

Suara telepon di meja ruang tamu mengangetkan chanyeol. Siapa yang menelponnya? Tumben sekali. Dengan gerakan melambat, chanyeol mengangkat benda yang sangat berisik itu.

Tidak ada suara setelah ia mengangkatnya

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Mungkin orang iseng. Ia menutupnya kembali. Asal dia tau saja, itu tadi sehun. namun manusia di seberang sana terlalu takut untuk bicara. Ia merindukan hyungnya tapi mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi, sehun sedikit ogah untuk membuka suara ketika menelpon chanyeol

.

.

.

"sehunnie!" mimpi buruk. Selanjutnya ia menangis dengan kencang mirip orang frustasi. Sebenarnya dia memang frustasi.

 _Sehun saat itu masih kecil. Sehun kecil mendekati chanyeol yang keliatannya memang sangat dewasa. Tentu saja, bahkan tinggi badannya sudah sangat luar biasa saat masih kecil-"hyung lihat! Beruang ini mirip denganmu!" sehun kecil menunjuk gambar beruang yang ada di buku pelajarannya_

 _"ck, tentu saja beda. Aku tampan, beruang itu jelek" mendengar itu sehun kecil tersenyum sampai mata sabiatnya kelihatan jelas "tentu saja, hyungku memang tampan!"_

Chanyeol terdiam

Sedikit demi sedikit masa lalunya memenuhi isi kepalanya

 _"wah sampai!" ucap chanyeol dengan girang. Ibu dan ayah mereka tersenyum melihat anaknya sangat bahagia sekarang. Chanyeol membuka celananya dan meninggalkan boxer di kakinya._

 _Sehun menutup mata melihat hyungnya seperti itu "kenapa kau menutup mata, hum?" ibu park mengelus rambut sehun dengan sayang_

 _"aku hanya malu melihat hyung seperti tadi, umma" dahi ibu park mengkerut "kenapa?"_

 _"umma, aku menyukai chanyeol hyung. Aku malu jika ia membuka celana seperti tadi" beda respon dengan chanyeol, ibu park sangat terkejut. Ini salah._

 _Chanyeol mendekati sehun lalu memeluknya "aku juga menyukaimu, sehunie"_

 _"ahahaha kalian ini ada ada saja. Ibu senang jika kalian saling menyukai" ibu park diam sejenak "tapi itu salah. Dunia melarangnya. Kalian seharusnya tidak memiliki rasa mencintai selain antara hyung dan adiknya, mengerti?"_

 _Saat itu sehun masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sementara chanyeol?_

 _Ia segera menghapus perasaanya dari sehun_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hayiiiii/?

Eung..apa ya. Thanks bgt yang udah mau review episode lalu. Jujur aja, binomi belum pernah dapet review sebanyak ini per episodenya. Dan episode satu berhasil dapet 14 review. Itu binomi udah seneng bgt huahahahaahhha

Hahahaha

hahaha

Haha -.- binomi stress emang. Soalnya biasanya binomi Cuma dapet paling bnyk 12 review per episode wkwk :v

Sorry untuk ga pernah mention kalian, binomi ga kyk author lainnya yg mention reviewersnya wkwk, bukannya apa..tapi..gimana ya.. anu/? Bukan males kok-.- tapi emang anu/?

Btw, review again juseyo


	3. Chapter 3

BACK

.

.

.KAI

.

.

CHANHUN KAIHUN!

BL!

.

.

GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA. SELESAI

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

"jongin sepatuku mana?" jongin sedikit terusik dengan tidur paginya yang sangat nyaman. Suara favoritenya mengalun di telinga jongin. Tapi kenapa harus pagi hari?

Namja berkulit cerah itu terus saja menggerutu, mondar mandir tidak jelas hanya untuk menemukan sepatu hitam berkulit yang baru ia beli tadi malam.

Suara gebrakan sana sini memenuhi rumah bercat oranye pagi itu, dan akhirnya pemilik rumah tersebut terbangun. Ia memakai sendal rumahnya dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah sumber suara "hun, yang kau cari ada di sebelah sofa. Kau lupa?"

Sehun bersyukur jongin mengingatkannya. Gumaman 'oh god, thanks' masih terdengar di telinga jongin "perlu aku antar?"

"sepertinya iya. Tapi kau…" mata itu menelisik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh yang berdiri di depan pantri dapur itu. jongin mengerti. Dengan gerakan malas ditemani mulutnya yang terus menguap lebar, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Sehun tersenyum.

Ponsel putih yang di beri jongin tergeletak manis di meja tamu. Benda persegi panjang itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan suara dan getaran yang mampu membuat sang pemilik lari menghampirinya

 _09.00_

 _Mengambil formulir wawancara_

Gawat.

Mengapa mahluk itu lama sekali?

Kesal. Hentakan kaki pria itu semakin dekat dengan kamr mandi. Dengan sekali dobrakan, pintu putih gading yang indah itu terbuka lebar. Dia sekarang menyaksikan seseorang sedang tidur di atas bathup. Sungguh sial

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia sudah meninggalkan memo untuk jongin. Mungkin jongin akan menyesal setelah membaca memonya

Bukan hanya jongin, bus kota hari ini juga sedang tidak bersahabat dengan sehun. sudah 15 menit tapi busnya tidak datang juga. Haruskah ia berlari?

"taxi!"

.

.

.

Mata itu menatap sampai atas gedung berdominan hitam putih itu dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana bisa semegah ini? ia masuk dengan sopan. Menundukkan kepalanya setiap kali bertemu orang di dalam gedung itu

Beberapa lembar kertas sudah menunggu untuk di isi. Sehun mengambil satu. Hanya bermodal pulpen dan dinding, sehun mengisi dengan sangat lengkap formulirnya lalu memberi kembali kepada seorang wanita manis yang daritadi berdiri di balik meja resepsionis.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sekarang giliran sehun. bokong sintalnya mendarat di depan kursi dihadapan 3 orang namja. Yang dipikiran sehun adalah mereka semua tampan. Entah kenapa ruangan begitu terasa pengap. Ia merasa seperti sesak nafas

1 pertanyaan, 2 pertanyaan, 3 pertanyaan sehun lalui dengan mudah. Ia bersyukur akan itu. ia di tempatkan di posisi yang baik. Jongin harus tau

Besok, semua nama karyawan yang bekerja akan terpampang nyata di dinding dekat ruang tunggu. Sehun tidak sabar melihat wajah tampan dan namanya berada di salah satu orang orang yang akan di pamerkan

.

.

.

Hari ini sehun tidak akan terlambat. Jongin juga bangun pagi. Ia tidak ingin sehunnya sedih karena ia melewati momen momen hari pertama sehun bekerja di kantor itu.

mobil itu terparkir rapi di antara jejeran mobil lainnya. Sehun segera keluar dan berlari ke dalam gedung.

Ia bersyukur kalau itu sepi. Dengan itu, ia bisa leluasa melihat wajahnya terpampang disitu. Jongin menyusul. Jongin dapat melihat senyum sehun mengembang ketika melihat wajahnya dengan senyuman manis dan tatanan rambut yang resmi terpampang di dalam bingkai kayu itu.

Tapi perlahan senyumnya menghilang. Jongin bingung. Ia mengikuti arah mata sehun. shit. Kenapa orang itu harus bekerja disini juga

Sangat cepat. Badan sehun langsung lemas, untungnya jongin menahan badannya. ia membawa sehun ke mobilnya, tapi sialnya harus bertemu dengan orang 'itu'

"sehun?" mereka semua terdiam. Sehun tidak menjawab dan chanyeol tidak mengambil tindakan.

Jongin cepat bertindak. Ia menggendong sehun ke mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

"sudah kubilang, kau cukup bekerja di bar ku saja" jongin hampir berteriak. Suaranya seperti membentak sehun "sekarang kau menyalahkan ku?"

"oh tidak sehun" tubuh itu mendekat. Mendekap orang yang di sayangnya dengan erat "semua akan baik baik saja. Kau mempunyai aku"

Sehun tenang. Dan ia tertidur. Jongin membawa sehun ke kamar mereka. Mereka memang sekamar. Cukup tiap hari jongin menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang tubuh indah sehun.

Ia merebahkan kesayangannya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Sehun tidur begitu tenang tapi tidak seperti mayat. Tangan itu mengelus surai coklat milik sehun. memuja bagaimana wajah indah ini bisa tercipta. Dan sehun tidak terganggu.

Jongin memiliki kenalan di perusahaan perusahaan tertentu tapi tidak dengan perusahaan sehun. sepertinya ia harus melebarkan sayap ekstensinya agar dia memiliki banyak koneksi

Tapi mengingat tadi. Chanyeol adalah karyawan di atas sehun. ia bisa saja menuruh sehun apapun. Selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan perusahaan itu, chanyeol bisa menyuruh sehun apa saja-

Dan itu akan membuat sehun jatuh ketangan chanyeol

Ia pikir, ia harus membuat rencana untuk mengeluarkan sehun dari tempat terkutuk itu. ia memiliki setidaknya beberapa rekan bisnis. Ia harus memanfaatkan segalanya

Ia harus menjauhkan sehun dari chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak seperti kemarin. Ini adalah hari resmi ia bekerja. Tapi ia sedikit merasa malas datang ke gedung itu lagi.

Ia berangkat sendiri. Jongin masih tidur dan tidurnya di bathup. Dengan langkah yakin, sehun masuk untuk menanyakan segala tugasnya. Ia menyiapkan beberapa hal- "kau harus menyelesaikan ini semua"

Sebuah tangan terulur memberikan beberapa berkas ke hadapannya. Chanyeol? "ehm..ah baiklah, pak"

Telinga itu merasa asing dengan panggilan yang diarahkan padanya. Pak? Hell, dia pikir ia sudah tua? Tapi sikap sehun barusan manis. Sehunnya memang manis.

Jarum itu terus berputar menyaksikan bagaimana sibuknya sehun hari ini. 78% itu di sebabkan chanyeol. Ia mengutuk chanyeol sekarang.

Tidak sampai di situ, setelah jam pulang, ia harus jalan beberapa langkah karena ban bus yang ia tumpangi pecah tiba tiba. Beberapa peluh menempel di kepala sehun. langkah gontai terlihat oleh jongin ketika sehun memasuki rumahnya

"lelah?" sehun hanya melirik jongin. Ia terlalu lelah. Jongin mengerti itu.

Sebagai calon suami yang baik –setidaknya itu yang dipikir oleh jongin- ia menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi sehun dan susu coklat favoritenya. Haha jongin seperti mengurus seorang bayi sekarang.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama beruang milik jongin "aku tidak tau kau mempunyai pakaian seimut ini jong" sindir sehun "yak! Itu hanya…salah beli" lalu jongin pergi dari situ

Ia segera menikmati susu coklat buatan jongin. Karamel. Sangat enak. Lain kali, jongin harus membuatkan susu coklat karamel lagi untuknya.

"sehun, kau yakin akan tetap bekerja di situ?"

Sehun menoleh "maksudmu?" jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sehun. ia menatap sehun dengan tatapan khawatir "ya maksudku. Kau. Chanyeol. Dan-"

"jangan khawatir"

"ne?"

sehun memutar mutarkan sendoknya di gelas. Ia tersenyum kecil "aku tidak keberatan, lagipula"

 _"tapi aku keberatan"_

Yaudah, kau cepat tidur lah. Ini sudah larut malam. Besok kau harus bekerja lagi dan..selamat malam"

.

.

.

KRING

"ya, tuan?"

 _'apakah berkas dariku barusan sudah kau baca? Kita akan rapat bersama bos Wu"_ pria itu merutuki hyungnya yang sangat cerewet. Mentang mentang posisinya di bawah hyungnya bukan berarti hyungnya bisa menyuruhnya seenak jidat.

"baiklah" dan telpon itu ditutup. Sehun memijat tualang hidungnya. Sebenarnya kerja disini sangat nyaman, JIKA chanyeol pabbo itu tak kerja disini juga

CKLEK

"kau lama sekali nyonya park" sehun membulatkan matanya. untuk apa dia kemari? "sini aku bantu menyelesaikannya"

"ti-tidak usah" pria jangkukng itu tersenyum miring melihat rona merah di pipi adiknya. Sangat imut. Ini akan lebih mudah jika terus membuat adik kecilnya ini salah tingkah

Chanyeol langsung berinisiatif duduk di sebelah sehun. ia menatap ke arah komputer adiknya. Wah…sehun benar benar bekerja. Tidak seperti dirinya yang malah membuka sosial media

"kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu. Aku akan mengerjakan ini" ucap sehun datar

"o-ow~ kau memerintahku? Aku ini di atasmu sehunah~" sial. Ia tidak dapat bilang apa apa sekarang. "lalu?"

"lalu apa?"

"lalu kenapa jika kau di atasku? Kau tetap berstatus karyawan disini! Kau bukan bos!" chanyeol kaget mendengar bentakan sehun "wow! Kau membentakku? Apakah pria pemilik bar itu yang mengajarkanmu?"

"berhentilah bicara, park bodoh. Kau cium saja sana kyungsoomu!" sehun segera menutup mulutnya. Sial. Dia keceplosan "kau cemburu, heh?" goda chanyeol

Sehun tetap diam memilih kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Pemandangan ini sangat gerah menurut chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sehun

GREB

Tangannya dengan lihai menelisik pinggang adiknya. Sang adik merasa terganggu tapi ia merindukan hyungnya. Melihat tidak ada penolakan, chanyeol semakin menarik adiknya "mari kita buat ini lebih menyenangkan" bisiknya

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam dia menunggu orang tersayangnya disini. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 cangkir kopi untuk mengilangkan kebosanannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"sehun!" dengan cepat ia mendatangi sehun dan memeluknya. Wajah sehun terlihat tidak bersahabat hari ini "kau kenapa? Apa chanyeol membuat ulah?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"wow wow, keep calm, sehunah. Coba ceritakan" jongin mendengarkan dengan baik semua ccerita sehun dari awal. Ia sedikit emosi saat bagian chanyeol menggoda sehunnya tapi semua itu terganti saat sehun menceritakan bagian-"karena aku kesal, aku menendang penisnya"

"anak pintar" dengan bangga, jongin mengacak rambutsehun "kau tidak boleh asal percaya dengan orang asing ne. jika dia memberikanmu permen atau jajanan dan mengajakmu pergi, kau jangan mau. Arra?"

"jong, kau pikir aku anak lima tahun yang sangat polos, hum? Dan chanyeol bukan orang asing, Kim bodoh"

"Kim bodoh? Kau juga memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'bodoh'" mulut jongin masih membentuk 'a' karena ia ingin membalas apa yang sehun katakan tapi di potong oleh si jangkung ini

"sehunah sayang…kau tidak boleh memanggil orang dengan kata 'bodoh seperti itu. mengerti?" sehun tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan menarik jongin dari tempat itu

Ia memang merindukan chanyeol hyugnya. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap melihat wajah hyungnya, ia teringat saat chanyeol mencium kyungsooo

Angin malam yang sangat kuat langsung menerpa kuliat sehun dan jongin saat itu. sehun melupakan jaketnya yang ia tinggal di ruangannya. Sekarang ia hanya memakan kemeja putih polos "sehun, kancing bajumu-"

BRESSH

Hujan memang tidak tau diri. Sehun dan jongin segera berlari ke mobil jongin yang terparkir agak jauh diparkirkannya tadi. Baju sehun sudah basah kuyup. Sementara jongin langsung melepaskan jaket kulitnya yang sudah basah.

Jongin hendak menanyakan keadaan sehun, tapi ia sedang tergoda sekarang. _"sial. Bagaimana ia terlihat seksi hanya dengan kemeja putih yang basah dan satu kancing terbuka. Oh! Apakah itu nipplenya? Mengapa sangat imut? Dan itu, dan itu! itu perutnya? Wahhh"_

"hindarkan matamu dariku, Kim bodoh." Pria tan itu segera sadar dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya

.

.

.

Semilir angin malam mebelai wajah namja jangkung yang terlihat melamun di pinggir jendela. dia tidak terusik dari kegiatannya. Jika dia terus begitu, bisa saja esoknya ia akan jatuh sakit. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Pria itu tertawa kecil menatap album foto keluarganya

Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai adiknya sendiri. Dulu ia membayangkan jika mereka akan double date. Dia dengan kyungsoo dan sehun dengan pacarnya. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya berharap sehun menjadi miliknya.

Chanyeol menutup album itu dan segera pergi tidur. Besok dia harus melakukan rencana agar sehun dapat kembali padanya

Omong-omong tentang kyungsoo, dia pergi ke jepang minggu lalu. Dia diterima oleh perusahaan wine di jepang. Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Ia sekarang menyukai sehun, bukan kyungsoo

.

.

"sehun, apa berkas tadi sudah selesai?"

"aish kau datang lagi?" geram sehun. namja jangkung itu terkekeh melihat tingkah pemarah tapi malu malu adiknya "cepat selesaikan dan kita makan siang bersama"

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi kemudian.."apa?! makan siang bersama?!" untungnya chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan sehun. kalau tidak sudah habis namja itu

Selang 30 menit semua tugas yang diberi chanyeol selesai ia kerjakan. Sekarang ia harus bisa kabur dari namja itu dan makan siang dengan tenang. Ia mengambil bekalnya yang sudah ia letak di laci sebelah kanan sebelumnya.

Kakinya mengendap endap keluar ruangan. Tidak ada chanyeol. Baguslah. Dengan cekatan, ia lari ke atap gedung. Mungkin chanyeol tidak akan menemukannya disitu

Sehun bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tingginya sedang dan langsung berhadapan pada pemandangan kota seoul pada siang hari "kau membawa makanan enak?"

BRAK

"ah kkam-chanyeol?"

Tangan itu di tarik dengan lembut untuk duduk kembali. Tanpa ragu ragu, chanyeol membuka kotak bekal milik sehun "kau masak telur gulung dan membawa salad saus lemon? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Muka sehun saat ini seperti mengatakan 'kenapa aku harus bilang?' kemudian merebut kembali kotak bekalnya "yahh aku mau ituuu" rengek chanyeol

Helaan nafas sehun sangat berat. Membuat chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Walau bagaimanapun, sehun tetap menyuapi hyungnya itu. sesuap, dua suap. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis saja. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan bagaimana masakan rumah khas adiknya

belakangan ini dia selalu makan di luar atau delivery fastfood. Bukan hanya ingin, tapi memang chanyeol sudah meneteskan air matanya "kau menangis? Apakah sebegitu lezatnya makananku?"

"hahaha" chanyeol tertawa canggung "makananmu sangat lezat. Benar-benar lezat. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus berkata bagaimana lagi. Aku-hikss" sehun terpaku

Ia tidak pernah melihat chanyeol nangis sebelumnya. Dan sekarang chanyeol nangis karena kelezatan makanannya?

Tangan itu perlahan terulur ke pipi chanyeol "uljima~"

"huh?"

"jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat setiap harinya agar kau terbiasa dengan makanan yang lezat dan tak akan menangis hanya karena hal spele begini-" omongan sehun terpotong dan digantikan dengan bibir tebal seorang park chanyeol

Hanya 5 detik setelah itu di lepaskan. Senyum mengembang di bibir chanyeol "terima kasih"

.

.

.

Aroma pagi menembus rumah tuan Kim pagi ini. menelisik masuk ke dalam hidung dan menenangkan pikiran sehun. tangannya dengan lihai memotong beberapa sayuran segar yang baru saja ia cuci. Ia membuat saus lemon lagi. Beberapa bola bola nasi ia masukkan kedalam bekalnya "kau membawa bekal yang lebih besar?" sehun terkejut. Oh, kim jongin

"haha iya, aku hanya kelaparan dua kali lipat jika mengerjakan perkerjaan yang berat"

"apakah chanyeol memberimu banyak sekali pekerjaan"

"iya.." adu sehun. entah perasaan jongin atau memang suasana menjadi agak lebih canggung. "um? Kau membuat salad saus lemon lagi?"

"ah..ah..itu.." sehun menggaruk tengkuknya "aku menyukai saus lemon belakangan ini"

Mata jongin memincing kearah sehun dengan curiga "kau tidak berbohong kan?" bibir tipis itu mendadak kering "u-untuk apa aku berbohong. Seperti ketahuan selingkuh saja haha. Lagi pula, kau bukan pacarku"

Sehun pergi membawa bekalnya meninggalkan jongin yang terpatung di dapur. Kata kata sehun barusan berputar di otak jongin. Benra juga, ia bukan pacar sehun.

Satu teriakan menyadarkan jongin. Itu teriakan sehun. secepatnya jongin mendatangi sehun untuk mengantarnya ke kantor

.

.

.

"bagaimana?" ekspresi wajah itu penuh harap. Tatapannya tak lepas dari seseorang yang sekarang seperti akan mengomentari hidupnya

Orang tersebut hanya mengangguk. Sehun sedikit kecewa. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menatap sumpit yang ia pegang "apa makananku tidak seenak kemarin? Kau tidak menangis hari ini"

Chanyeol tersedak "ya-.- apa aku harus menangis untuk mengekspresikan rasa makananmu?"

"t-tapi kalau menangis, itu berarti makananku benar benar lezat. Kau ini" suara sehun memelan. Mendengar itu, chanyeol sedikit tertawa "hey, kalau aku menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat, itu artinya apa?"

"kau.."

 _'itu berarti makananmu enak, sehun. dan aku menyukainya'_ teriak chanyeol dalam hati

"lapar?"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

"YA PARK SEHUN!"

.

.

.

"sehunah!" ia menoleh "kau tau? Chanyeol sedang kenapa? Ia tampak begitu marah" tanya seseorang yang lumayan dekat dengan sehun, luhan. Sehun mengingat kejadian di atap tadi-

 _"YA PARK SEHUN! apa kau ini telat berfikir? Itu tandanya aku menyukai masakanmu!"_

"aniya" sehun menggeleng pelan "ah..kau tidak tau ya, yasudah. Mungkin dia hanya badmood" pria cantik itu tersenyum dan pergi dari situ

Sepeninggal luhan, sehun hanya tertawa. Momennya dengan chanyeol sangat imut. Belakangan ini ia selalu menempel dengan hyungnya. Dia harap hubungan ia dengan hyungnya akan membaik dan lebih baik "SEHUN!"

"jongin…"

Kaki itu melangkah ke depan namja yang sangat di cintainya. Di saat sedang memikirkan chanyeol, mengapa jongin yang muncul. Apakah itu tandanya ia dan chanyeol tidak akan berjodoh? Oh tidak tidak, ia dan chanyeol adalah kakak adik

"ayo kita pulang, ini sudah lewat dari jam pulangmu" sehun gelagapan. Ia menunggu di lobby karena chanyeol akan lewat dan mungkin saja mereka akan pulang bersama

Tapi jongin datang

"maaf, aku pulang dengan-"

"ia pulang denganku" seperti jin, chanyeol muncul tepat di belakang sehun. tangan kekarnya mengamit lengan sehun dan menariknya dari situ

Mereka sedikit berlari kearah parkiran. Sehun masih ingat bagaimana mimik jongin saat ia di tarik oleh hyungnya, anehnya jongin tidak menghalangi dia dan chanyeol "ya! Berhenti"

"wae?"

"kau seharusnya tidak langsung menarikku begitu saja. Kita setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu pada jongin"

"bukankah kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau minta maaf dan pulang denganku? Lalu apa masalahnya?" tangan sehun kembali di tarik sampai akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil

Mata sehun terus menatap chanyeol "yak waeee?"

"wae wae wae. Kau ini!" PLUK

Satu pukulan mendarat ke punggung chanyeol "mana sopan santunmu eoh? Jongin telah merawatku selama ini! kau tidak boleh menarikku seakan akan dia adalah penculik"

"dia memang penculik" bela chanyeol "eoh?"

"iya! Dia menculikmu dariku" sehun memutar matanya. ia tak percaya hyungnya sangat kekanakan seperti ini "sudah, jalankan saja mobilnya"

.

.

.

Mata itu terlihat sangat kosong. Pandangannya kosong. Seperti orang buta dan menabrak semua orang yang berjalan berlawanan padanya. Satu tetes lolos dari mata itu. dua tetes, tiga tetes dan seterusnya.

TAP

Kakinya berhenti. Ia menatap zebra cross yang di hadapannya. Pikirannya masih cukup jernih untuk menyebrang saat lampu hijau. Ia menunggu sendiri. Entah mengapa tidak ada yang ingin menyebrang saat ini. masa bodoh

Di lain tempat,sehun dan chanyeol sama sama menghabiskan wakti mereka dengan ponsel genggam tangan masing masing. "kau dapat apa?"

"aku piala sapi" mereka bermain game yang sama sambil menunggu lampu hijau muncul menggantikan lampu merah yang menyebalkan itu

Mata sehun memeriksa berapa detik lagi ia harus menunggu lampu merah menyebalkan ini. tapi matanya justru melihat yang lain "itu jongin bukan?" chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang sehun

"iya, sepertinya. Kim bodoh itu tidak membawa mobilnya. Jika ia tidak membawa mobilnya, bagaimana ia mengantarmu sampai ke rumah?"

PLETAK

"kenapa kau memanggilnya kim bodoh, hum?"

"yak! Kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan kim dan park bodoh untuk apa ak-"

CKITT

BRAKK

Mata sehun spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Waktu serasa berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Air mata lolos menetes kepipinya melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya "jo-jongin.."

"hun..semua akan baik baik saja. Jongin akan dibawa-"

"tidak…jongin…JONGIN! CHAN HYUNG! JONGIN, HYUNGG!"

"i-iya aku tau"

Tubuh itu menuntut keluar dari mobil dan mendatangi tempat kejadian. Badannya merosot lalu memegangi kepala jongin yang sudah bersimbah darah "YA! APA KALIAN BODOH! CEPAT TELPON AMBULANS! INI BUKAN PERTUNJUKAN MUSIK HONGDAE YANG CUMA KALIAN LIHAT! CEPAT TELPON AMBULAN!"

.

.

 _"a-andwae jongin…kau harus tetap hidup. Kau tidak bisa mati seperti ini. aku mohon. Demi apapun, aku mohon.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cieee yang sekarang perchapternya makin panjang haqhaq :v

Thanks untuk semua yang udah review ff binomi *hug*

Wanna review again?


	4. Chapter 4

BACK

.

.

.KAI

.

.

CHANHUN KAIHUN!

BL!

.

.

GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA. SELESAI

.

.

TYPO EVERYWHERE!

.

.

.

Semilir angin terasa hangat membelai wajah jongin. Dengan tenang ia masih menatap wajah orang yang paling ia cintai. Sehun. padahal hanya 5 bulan dengan sehun tapi rasanya ia tak sanggup meninggalkan atau di tinggalkan sehun. ia tidak mau terpisah dengan sehun

"aku memang tampan"

"kau cantik hun" orang yang di panggil hun itu mendengus kesal

Sehun menatap kesal wajah yang sekarang di pangkuannya. Dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati angin lembut di padang rumput, dibawah pohon yang sedikit rindang. Jongin tidur di pangkuan sehun. sangat damai

Kegiatan mereka terusik dengan getaran yang perlahan kecil kemudian makin membesar. "jongin! Gempa!"

Yang di panggil langsung membuka matanya lalu segera berdiri dan menyelamatkan sehun

"ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Tapi terlambat. Jongin terjatuh dan tertimpa pohon. Seperti tersambar petir. Sehun tidak peduli dengan gempa yang tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ia mendekati jongin dengan segala rasa paniknya

"jongin! Kumohon bangun!"

Jongin hanya tidak bisa membuka matanya. ia mendengar seruan sehun agar dia bangun "kumohon bangun…."

Sekarang kepala jongin serasa ingin pecah. Suara sehun terus berputar di kepalanya memaksa dia untuk bangun. Dan tiba tiba semua menjadi putih

Ini yang sering ia rasakan saat bangun pagi. Sangat berat untuk membuka matanya. tapi ia berhasil! Jongin melihat seonggok kepala berada di sampingnya. Itu sehun!

"kumohon bangun…." Suara itu..

"sehun…"

Terlalu kaget sampai sampai sehun mengganggap suara yang memanggilnya barusan hanya halusinasinya. Tapi lihat! Mata jongin terbuka

"dokter! Dokter!" jongin masih diam melihat sehun keluar untuk mencari pertolongan. Tubuhnya masih lemas hanya untuk memanggil nama sehun lagi

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, orang berjas putih datang dan langsung memeriksanya. Mata ia terfokus pada sehun yang sedang menangis. Mungkin dia terharu

Setelah dokter itu pergi. Sehun mendekati jongin

"jongin…" suara sehun terlihat parau

Jongin mengedipkan matanya dengan gerakan lambat. Tangan itu digenggam erat oleh sehun. dia menangis lagi

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" dia berucap sedikit terbata karena menangis. Jongin tersenyum. Sudah dibilang kalau dia lelah hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata saja

.

.

.

.

Tangannya dengan telaten mengupas apel dan menyuapkan kemulut jongin. Sehun tersenyum melihat jongin yang sangat bernafsu makan hari ini

"kalau kau terus makan apel ini, kau akan sembuh"

Jongin tertawa "teori darimana itu hun?"

"aku"

Bibir itu membentuk senyuman membalas senyuman lelaki di hadapannya. Sehunnya menjadi sangat perhatian seperti ini. dua kali lipat dari biasanya

"aku sangat terkejut melihat badanmu di tabrak mobil tadi. Aku harap dia tidak di penjara agar aku dapat membalasnya. Aku akan menabraknya dengan bus atau truk"

Jongin kembali tertawa

"kau ini berbakat sekali menjadi psycho. Dengan wajah imutmu orang orang tidak akan tau kalau kau adalah pembunuh mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau kita membuka bisnis pembunuh bayaran?" lalu pundak itu dipukul dan mereka tertawa bersama

Yang mereka tidak tau, di luar sana chanyeol melihat mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Ia ingin bergabung menghibur jongin dan ikut tertawa tapi dia sangat merasa bersalah atas kecelakaan itu

Walaupun bukan di yang menabrak, tapi jongin tidak akan melamun dan tertabrak jika sehun pulang bersama jongin tadi

Dengan langkah berat, chanyeol meninggalkan tempat tadi

.

.

.

.

Tangan itu di genggam erat. Matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah orang yang di hadapannya sekarang

"sehun, kau harus janji tidak meninggalkan aku. Jika kau meninggalkan ku, aku akan bunuh diri dengan cara yang lebih parah dari tabrakan mobil"

Sehun tertawa

"apa sekarang uri jongin sudah pintar mengancam?"

Mulut jongin mengerucut lucu "kau belum berjanji sehun"

Sehun berpikir sedikit lama. Janji pada jongin itu berarti berpacaran dengannya, menikah, lalu punya anak dan hidup menjadi keluraga kecil yang bahagia

"aku janji" pada akhirnya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir sehun

Jongin tersenyum senang. Sekarang ia tidak akan berpikir untuk kehilangan sehunnya lagi. Chanyeol? Ia tidak peduli dengan chanyeol. Lagi pula bukannya sehun dan chanyeol adalah saudara kandung. Niatnya baik, ia hanya tidak ingin ada hubungan terlarang disini

Sudah gay ditambah incest. Benar benar parah

"sehun, aku ingin keluar. Aku bosan disini"

"baiklah" sehun langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan kursi roda yang sudah di sediakan oleh dokter tadi.

Tubuh jongin sedikit berat untuk di angkat dan memindahkannya ke kursi roda. Pada moment moment seperti itu jongin menikmati wajah sehun yang serius mengurusinya

Ia jadi menghayal bagaimana jika tua nanti ia tidak bisa berjalan dan beraktiffitas seperti biasa. Mungkin sehunlah yang akan membantunya untuk makan, mandi, dan kegiatan lainnya

Tapi terkadang kita tidak dapat memiliki apa yang kita inginkan

Mereka sudah sampai di taman depan rumah sakit. Banyak orang yang bersantai disini juga. Walaupun kawasan ini terbuka tapi benar benar tidak ada yang merokok. Mungkin ada peringatan 'no smoking' di sekitar sini. Menyenangkan

"aku ingin merokok"

PLAK

"aww yak!"

"kau jangan merusak suasana alam damai ini. sudah bagus tidak ada yang merokok. Malah kau yang ingin merokok. Kau mau tempat ini jadi tempat polusi udara hah? Kau mau mati?"

Sehun berpikir mungkin jongin sudah gila karena jongin hanya tersenyum senang. Padahal ia barusan saja mengomeli jongin panjang lebar

"kau baik baik saja kan, jong? Apa ketabrakan itu membuatmu sedikit geger otak?"

Jongin sweatdrop

Sehun kembali mendorong kursi roda itu ke arah pohon. Merek berteduh di bawah pohon karena cuaca sedikit agak panas, matahari juga sangat terik. Sehun takut jongin bertambah gelap dan dia tidak hitam seksi lagi

Tangan itu terlepas dari dorongan kursi roda dan mulai menyeka keringat di dahinya. Kata guru IPAnya dulu, duduk di bawah pohon saat cuaca terik seperti ini bagus

Jadi sehun menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam dan-tunggu, bau asap rokok

"jong! Kau mero-" ucapan sehun terhenti saat jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan polos. Jika bukan jongin lalu siapa?

Pasti orang lain disekitar sini. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling dan mencari tokoh yang seenaknya merokok di tengah tengah taman yang -menurut sehun- indah ini

Sehun tidak menemukan 'orang lain'. Yang ia temukan justru chanyeol. Chanyeol merokok. Rokok memang hal lazim untuk semua orang apalagi pria tapi chanyeol tidak pernah merokok karena ia tau kalau sehun tidak menyukai itu

Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat chanyeol merokok? Bahkan sehun bisa melihat ada dua bungkus rokok disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini jongin sudah bisa pulang. Sehun tidak berhenti berucap syukur. Sudah seminggu jongin di rumah sakit, seminggu pula chanyeol tidak ada kabar

Sehun ikut ke rumah jongin. Ingat? Ia sudah janji untuk tidak meninggalkan jongin. Ia juga menjaga jongin dengan baik

Yang sehun heran, hyungnya itu benar benar tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Pernah sekali sehun datang ke apartemen chanyeol tapi yang ada hanya ruangan kosong melompong

Jongin sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Wajahnya benar benar damai. Sepertinya jongin mimpi indah malam ini. dengan perlahan sehun keluar dari kamar jongin menuju ke balkon

Ia terus menatap ponselnya, berharap chanyeol-

TRING

TRING

Menelponnya?

"halo, hyung?"

"…"

"ne? baiklah. 10 menit aku sampai disana"

.

.

.

.

.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa hyung" kepala itu menunduk. Ia sedikit miris dengan posisinya sekarang. Di satu sisi ia sangat ingin ikut dengan chanyeol pindah ke newyork tapi disisi lain, ia sudah berjanji pada jongin untuk tidak meninggalkannya

Chanyeol menatap adiknya tidak percaya "jadi kau lebih memilih jongin?"

Sehun gelagapan. Mata dia menatap ke asal tempat asal bukan ke mata chanyeol. Bibirnya juga kering mendadak.

"a-aku minta maaf hyung"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KATA MAAF! Apa susahnya ikut denganku ke newyork. Kau adikku. Kau bukan siapa siapa jongin" chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan adiknya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh melepas sehun ke genggaman jongin

Sehun itu miliknya, hanya miliknya.

"aku sudah berjanji pada jongin untuk tidak meninggalkan dia, hyung. Maaf…" setelah itu sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi

"aku tunggu" sehun berhenti sejenak.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "aku tunggu sampai seminggu lagi. Setelah seminggu, aku akan pergi dengan atau tanpa kau, sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang!" jongin menyambut langkah sehun dengan semangat. Senyumnya mengembang saat sehun datang mendekatinya

"kau tidak tidur?" jongin menggeleng semangat

Pria putih pucat itu menghela nafasnya. Melihat jongin yang bahagia seperti ini juga membuatnya tidak sanggup meninggalkan jongin sendirian

Pada akhirnya sehun menarik lengan jongin dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja makan. Sehun berlari kecil ke arah dapur dan membuatkan jongin coklat susu serta makan malam

Jongin menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membayangkan seperti inikah kehidupan ia dan sehun kalau sudah menikah nanti? Ia akan di buatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam.

Terlalu larut pada pekerjaannya, sehun tidak sadar kalau jongin sudah memeluknya dari belakang

"kau membuatku kaget" keluh sehun

Jongin tertawa kecil

"aku menyukai aromamu" dan hidung itu menjelajahi perpotongan leher sehun. untuk sesaat sehun menikmati momen ini. sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecut. Ia semakin sulit untuk memutuskan memilih jongin atau chanyeol

Dengan sekali hentakan, sehun melepas pelukan jongin

"kenapa?"

"susunya sudah siap. Kau ini mau makan makananmu atau makan aku hah?"

"tawaran yang bagus"

PLAK

Sehun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Ia kesal dan membanting pintu kamar. Ia dapat jongin yang sedang tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari jongin merasa sehun seperti bukan sehun. ia sering mendapati sehun melamun di mana mana. Seperti sekarang..

"kau melamun lagi?"

"ne? tidak"

Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar "jangan bohong hun"

"aku tidak bohong. Cepat mandi. Jangan seperti bayi. Mandi saja harus kuingatkan" sehun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya di dapur

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sehunnya? Bahkan sehun belakangan ini jarang berbicara. Ya walaupun memang biasanya sehun memang jarang berbicara tapi tiga hari ini sehun selalu ngomong padat dan singkat

"sehun kau benar benar tidak apa apa?"

"sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, kupastikan kemaluanmu tertancap didinding besok"

"aww aku takut" jongin kabur meninggalkan sehun yang berteriak kesal

.

.

.

Ini hari ke enam dimana sehun menjadi bukan sehun. jongin seperti tinggal dengan orang asing sekarang. Semakin lama sehunnya semakin aneh. Seperti kemarin, ia membuang badan tauge dan menyimpan ekor taugenya. Atau saat sehun menggoreng kulit telur dan membuang isinya

"bagaimana ini…" langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara sehun. dengan keberanian penuh, ia mengintip sehun di balik tembok pemisah antar ruangan

"besok adalah harinya.." hari apa? Jongin semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengorek info dari moment monolog sehun

"apa aku harus meninggalkannya dan hidup bersama jongin selamanya?" untuk sesaat jongin tersenyum. Tapi, siapa yang ingin ia tinggalkan?

Jongin terus mendengarkan monolog sehun di dapur. Tapi, sesaat kemudian monolog itu berubah menjadi tangisan pilu

Jongin merasa iba sebelum nama chanyeol tak sengaja ia dengar. Chanyeol? Apa yang dia maksud meninggalkan chanyeol? Pria tan itu menjilat bibirnya dan berpikir keras. Suara tangisan sehun semakin membuatnya sulit berpikir

Terlalu lelah berdiri, jongin memutuskan untuk berjongkok. Ia sekarang seperti dektektif yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus.

Sehun ingin meninggalkan chanyeol? Tapi untuk apa?

Toh chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, untuk apa ditinggal. Lagian jongin tidak keberatan kalu sehun sering bertemu dengan chanyeol

"ngapain kau disini"

"ah! Kau mengagetkan ku"

"kenapa kau disini?"

"ck. Berisik" tanpa sadar jongin meninggalkan sehun dan berjalan ke kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berpikir apa yang terjadi

"sehun ingin meninggalkan chanyeol…ku dengar chanyeol akan ke newyork. Sehun ingin bersamaku. Sehun tadi menangis. Sehun se-" wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi wajah dengan ekpresi tidak percaya. sekarang ia tau apa yang terjadi pada sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu sedikit terusik ketika cahaya menerpa wajahnya. Dengan adegan slowmotion, matanya perlahan terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat tubuh seseorang di depan jendela kamarnya

"jongin…"

"yak bangun!"

Hancur sudah khayalan sehun melihat jongin dengan romantis membukakan tirai untuknya. Jongin dengan kesal menarik selimut sehun. pria itu mendesis karena kedinginan.

"apalagi hah? Aku ngantuk!"

Jongin semakin kesal melihat sehun kembali menarik selimutnya dan segera memejamkan mata. Ia dengan sigap menarik tangan sehun hingga bangkit dan menubruk tubuhnya

Untuk sesaat, ia kagum dengan kecantikan wajah sehun. "mandi sana. Aku tunggu dimobil"

Dahi sehun mengkerut. Tumben sekali jongin menyuruhnya mandi. Sehun melangkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Mungkin dia hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja

Tangannya mengamit kaos biru muda dan jeans hitam. Dia juga memilih sepatu dengan asal. Entah kenapa ia tidak bersemangat pergi jalan jalan dengan jongin hari ini, mengingat chanyeol akan-

"lupakan! Kau sekarang bersama jongin, hun! Lupakan chan hyung!" ucapnya menyemangati diirinya sendiri

Jongin terlihat sudah menunggu sehun di mobil. Sehun langsung masuk mobil dan memakai sabuk pengaman "hari ini kita jalan jalan kemana?"

"tempatnya tidak asing tapi kau akan kaget"

Sehun sedikit curiga dengan senyum misterius jongin. Apa jongin akan mengajaknya ke rumah hantu? Bertemu badut menyeramkan? Atau mengajak menangkap katak?

"jangan berpikir yang macam macam" Bibir sehun berpout ketika jongin mengetahui isi pikirannya

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Jongin menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan sehun yang tidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Tangan itu terangkat dan membelai wajah pria albino itu.

"hun.. kita sampai"

Mata indah sehun perlahan terbuka dan membiasakan dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia sedikit bingung dimana mereka sekarang. Jongin dengan tidak sabar menarik sehun keluar dari mobil

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, ia baru sadar dimana ia sekarang. Matanya menatap jongin yang sibuk berlari sambil menariknya. Untuk apa dia di tempat seperti ini?

Jongin berhenti. Sehun siap siap menghujani jongin dengan ribuan pertanyaan sebelum- "hun?"

"c-chanyeol hyung?" jadi ini alasan jongin mengajaknya ke bandara pagi pagi seperti ini?

Dengan semua kebingungan sehun membuat jongin gerah dan tidak tahan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jongin menarik sehun menjauh dari chanyeol untuk sesaat

"ikutlah dengan dia"

"jongin…."

"aku tidak apa apa, sungguh. Walaupun kau adalah adik kandungnya, tetap saja kau mencintai dia. Bukan aku"

"a-aku..

"sstt. Semua bajumu sudah ku masukkan ke dalam koper"

"tapi aku sudah janji…"

"lupakan itu. kau, hiduplah bahagia dengan chanyeol. Dan juga, jangan lagi memasak kulit telur" tawa jongin tidak membuat sehun membaik

Rasa bersalahnya menghinggapi sampai ke ulu hatinya. Tapi jongin terus memaksa dan mendorongnya ke arah chanyeol. Sehun masih ingat mata itu. mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesedihan mendalam

 _'jongin..maafkan aku. Aku akan hidup bahagia sesuai perintahmu. Kau juga harus bahagia'_

.

.

.

.

.

"hhh…" itu botol ketiga yang jongin minum. Perutnya seperti sudah kembung saja. Melepaskan sehun sama saja dengan bunuh diri perlahan-lahan. Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Di kedai bubble tea

Baru satu jam berpisah dengan sehun sudah membuat dirinya akan gila. Bagaimana kalau selamanya?

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Lebih baik ia pulang saja daripada harus menggalaukan sehun di tempat yang membuatnya semakin merindukan sehun-

BRUKK

"ashh!"

"ma-maaf"

Tangan jongin buru buru mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya. Lalu ia menyapu benda itu ke kemeja orang di depannya.

"sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sibuk memikirkan sehun sampai sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan

"ah sudah tidak apa apa. Aku bawa baju ganti. Tapi kau harus mencuci bajuku" seperti anjing, jongin langsung mengangguk patuh

"aku akan mencucinya dengan bersih. Oh iya, namaku jongin. Salam kenal"

"namaku baekhyun. Byun baekhyun"

END

WKWK APA APAAN INI?! abisnya binomi bingung mau pairin siapa. Antar kaihun atau chanhun. Sehubung binomi lagi kesel sama jongin(alias masih baper dia sama si member gb itu) jadi binomi mau chanhunin aja/?

Btw lebih banyak kaihun momen emang disini walaupun akhirnya sehun sama chanyeol. Tapi ya…yaudah ya. Tadinya binomi mau bikin epilog tapi males/?

Lagian juga bingung mau bikin epilog yang gimana wkwk

Jangan lupa ripiuw lagi~


End file.
